Banned
by KupoWrath
Summary: Satoshi and Daisuke take a trip to the movies for their anniversary. What could possibly happen with these two, 5 pounds of sugar, and a gruesome horror movie? Come and find out. Yaoi SatoshiDaisuke Oneshot


**A/N:** Well hello everyone! I think I owe all you a one-shot for Taiyou to Tsuki, don't I? Well guess what... HERE IT IS! Satoshi/Daisuke of course. Congrats on reaching 50 reviews! (Even though you have nearly 100...) Hopefully, this will keep you all sedated whilst I work on Delusional Reality. Taiyou to Tsuki's got a bit before it's updated again! Also... I apologize for the major lagging in my updates, but hopefully that will soon remedy itself! It's summer... and even though I have 4 or 5 stories to keep up with, I eill try and spend a little less time doing nothing, and a little more time updating.

I lurve you all for being so dedicated! Remember, this is indeed a one-shot. (And unbetaed XD PHEAR TEH WRATH!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DNAngel. I don't own the theatre... I don't own all those candies that could put Daisuke in a sugar induced coma. (though that would be awesome...) (er... not the coma... the candy part.) I do, however, own that movie they were watching, and the theater... Because I made them up. (You can steal them if you want... I obviously didn't care enough to give them names. XD)

**WARNINGS:** EXTREME yaoi situations. There's the mention of Risa Harada... but she dies anyway... STAY AWAY IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ TWO MEN GETTING IT ON! ... And then shoot yourself because your life is meaningless.

I want to put a disclaimer on the above sentence. Don't shoot yourself. I am not condoning that in anyway. You have no right to sue me if you're retarded enough to do what I say... Like I said. Don't shoot yourself. A razor works alright too.

_**Summary:** Satoshi and Daisuke take a trip to the movies for their anniversary. What could possibly happen with these two, 5 pounds of sugar, and a gruesome horror movie? Come and find out. Yaoi Satoshi/Daisuke One-shot _

**Banned**

"But I don't like scary movies!"

"Oh come on. I'll be right next to you the entire time… If you get scared, I can hold you."

"But… I… Don't like scary movies!"

"Please?"

"………Fine… But nothing too gory!"

The blunette grins in victory as the Niwa grumbles in defeat. Satoshi steps up to the ticket booth and purchases their tickets.

"I want candy…" Niwa says with a childish pout. Satoshi chuckles and steps in line for the snack booth.

"Don't worry… You can have all the sugar you want." Satoshi reaches over and entwines his hand into his boyfriends. Yes, boyfriend. It may have taken 2 years to get up the nerve, but Satoshi asked out his love a year ago today. The two are out celebrating their anniversary. So romantic to celebrate love by watching a horror film.

"Really? Yay!" Daisuke steps up to the counter after a man walks away with a pitiful small soda, and starts pointing at various objects.

"I want the Goobers, Snickers, Milky way, Starburst, 3 large popcorns with lots of butter, 2 extra-large Big Reds, gobstoppers, chocolate covered raisins, bag of peanuts, Mike'n'Ikes, Tootsie Rolls, some nachos with extra cheese, no jalapeños, and one Hershey's Bar. What do you want Satoshi?" Daisuke smiles at Satoshi, unfazed at the wide open mouth of the cashier, and the staring from everyone around them.

"Is he going to eat all that?"

"…Did he just say that in one breath?"

Comments like such buzz around the waiting room. None of this fazes Satoshi either. When you're boyfriend is Daisuke, you get used to this… and quick.

"W-What did you want?" The cashier asks nervously and Satoshi lets out one short laugh. Even he doubts Daisuke could repeat all that and not miss anything.

"Just give us one of everything. Triple popcorn, and double soda." Satoshi smirks at the man behind the counter as he, and 3 other workers, work on Daisuke's order.

"Thank you Satoshi!" Daisuke grins and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek happily, earning some coos from the audience. Oh yeah. The whole town knew about them, and knew what to expect from them. The pair has trouble not publicly displaying their affection for one another. They got caught in a dressing room just 3 months prior.

"S-Sirs… Your orders are ready…"

"Thank you." Satoshi picks up one of the boxes, easily carrying it while Daisuke picks up the other one. Each weighs probably 50 pounds, but these two boys who look like they weigh 50 pounds themselves, are carrying them with ease. The onlookers shake their heads and go back to their families, scooping up the children and dragging them off to whatever movie they were going to watch.

Satoshi and Daisuke walk into the already darkened and nearly empty movie theatre and take a seat in the back. The very back. Against the back wall. They situate themselves and their treats before Daisuke digs into them vehemently, barely pausing for breath.

Satoshi smirks. 'That's it… get all hyper Dai-chan…' The treats are already all gone before the movie even starts.

"Done already Daisuke?"

"Hey… The previews are really long…" The theatre grows dark as the movie starts, and Daisuke wipes the chocolate off his face. Satoshi moves all the trash and papers out of the way so he has nothing separating him from his Daisuke, but doesn't make a move. He just turns and watches the movie.

"What are you doing in my house? Who ARE you! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The woman runs from the window where she saw the shadow of the killer and into a closet, where, of course, the killer is, waiting for her. Satoshi stifles a laugh as her hand is cut off, then her nose, and finally a knife goes through her heart.

'Dumb women… She deserved it.' The actress was actually someone they knew. Risa Harada. Satoshi wasn't complaining that her character died. And neither was Daisuke. But, as Satoshi looked over at him, Hiwatari could easily see that the jittery state Daisuke was in was a mixture of all that sugar, and the gruesome horror of this movie.

'Perfect… Now is the time…' Satoshi leans over and licks the shell of Daisuke's ear, whispering, "Enjoying the movie love?" Satoshi grins to himself when Daisuke shudders. Daisuke's always more responsive when he's high on sugar.

"N-no… It's scary." Daisuke pouts again and whimpers as another woman screams and is killed in a horrifically gruesome manner. Satoshi moves down and suckles the side of Daisuke's neck.

"How about I take your mind off the movie?" Daisuke whimpers when Satoshi finds one of his sensitive spots.

"N-Not here Satoshi…" Satoshi runs his hand down to Daisuke's thigh, then inner thigh, then moves his hand up to cup Daisuke firmly.

"There's no one around… We can be quiet…" Satoshi smirks as Daisuke moans softly.

"We shouldn't…" Another grin.

"But we will…" Satoshi then straddles Daisuke's lap and kisses him gently on the lips, his hands now sinking into his beautiful red locks. Any protests Daisuke had are unheard, and uncared about as Satoshi darts his tongue into Daisuke's now willing mouth.

Daisuke moans softly as Satoshi's tongue scampers around inside Daisuke's mouth. Hiwatari's pants are becoming uncomfortably tight at the sounds his loved one is making. He reaches over and pushes up the armrests around them so the have more room and pushes Daisuke down so he's lying on his back, breaking their heated kiss.

Panting, Daisuke tries to recover himself. "We shouldn't Satoshi. What if we get caught?" Satoshi pushes him down again, and pulls off his shirt.

"We won't… don't worry so much." With a grin, Satoshi leans in and suckles Daisuke's right nipple, causing the smaller one to gasp out.

"B-but…" Satoshi switched nipples. "It's just not ri—" The red-head is cut off by his own moans as Satoshi reached down and fondles the younger one.

"What were you saying?" Satoshi smirks, knowing that Daisuke won't have anymore protests. According to the tightness of Daisuke's pants, he wants this as much as Satoshi.

Daisuke moans weakly as Satoshi unbuttons and unzips his pants, pulling them off the slender hips of his beloved, and shoving them aside.

"Commando today Daisuke?" Satoshi grins in approval as Daisuke blushes.

"I didn't have any more boxers clean an—" Satoshi's lips arrive on top of Daisuke's, cutting off the rest of that unnecessary sentence. The blunette sits up again, patting Daisuke's cheek gently before reaching up and taking off his own shirt, tossing it amongst the rest of the discarded clothes.

Daisuke licks his lips and reaches up, sliding a thumb over Satoshi's nipples, then sliding the same hand down his stomach and to his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. Thus, breaking the final barrier and agreeing to have sex… in a theatre… with a horror movie going on in the background.

Satoshi smiles and gets up, sliding his pants down, and kicking them and his shoes off before kneeling on the ground beside Daisuke. Oddly enough, they keep this theatre pretty clean.

The blunette leans forward and takes Daisuke into his mouth, suckling on the head, causing the redhead to moan softly and stiffen up completely. Satoshi takes more of Daisuke into his mouth and sucks continuously, getting delicious whimpers and quiet moans from his Daisuke. With Daisuke distracted, he finds his pants again and reaches into the front pocket, pulling out a small bottle of lube.

Who says he was planning this out?

Satoshi smears a generous amount of lube on his fingers and gently rubs Daisuke's asshole, getting lube all around it. Daisuke gasps at the cold touch and moans as a probing finger enters his ass, hooking around and just… moving. Satoshi adds more suction along with a second finger, causing the younger boy to gasp and moan a little louder.

The redhead bites his lower lip to keep from being too loud as Satoshi adds a third finger. Daisuke winces in the slight pain that always comes, but soon enough that pain is replaced with pleasure as Satoshi brushes against his prostate, causing blissful explosions to go off in his groin.

"Hurry up Satoshi…" As impatient as Satoshi might be, Daisuke can't seem to take anymore waiting. Satoshi grins mentally as he pulls off Daisuke dick, releasing it with a 'pop' sound, that almost made him laugh, and removes his fingers from Daisuke's well-prepared ass.

The blunette picks Daisuke up and sits down where he was laying, Daisuke in his lap.

"Ready love?" Satoshi positions Daisuke's entrance right over his own penis and looks at Daisuke lovingly.

Without responding, Daisuke pushes down, impaling himself on Satoshi's cock, causing himself to moan loudly and breathing heavily. Satoshi pets Daisuke's hair gently and doesn't move as the red head allows himself to get accustomed to the large intrusion.

After a few moments, Daisuke rotates his hips, signaling Satoshi he's ready, and begins to move up and down slowly, moaning at each drop.

Satoshi groans softly at the tightness and heat of Daisuke's ass and lets his hands relax on Daisuke's waist, gently guiding him up and down his member.

Gradually, Daisuke speeds up, and moans louder, forgetting completely their in a public place. How do you think they got caught last time?

Satoshi groans again and leans forward kissing Daisuke sloppily before sitting back slightly and letting Daisuke speed up the pace again.

The blunette thrusts up to meet Daisuke's downward pounds, causing the redhead to moan loudly, and nearly scream when they find an angle to hit Dai's sweet spot. Satoshi places his hand sunder Daisuke's ass to keep him going as they hit Daisuke's prostate with every thrust and fall. The younger boy whimpers and is practically screaming with the unbearable pleasure.

"Touch… yourself Daisuke." Satoshi groans again, loudly, close to his own edge. Daisuke moans and nods to Satoshi, sliding his hand down to his own cock and starts to pump himself, matching Satoshi's speed. Satoshi thrusts up and pulls Daisuke's body down at the same time, making sure to hit the smaller boys' prostate.

Daisuke screams Satoshi's name as he spasms and releases all over his hand and Satoshi's chest. The added tightness, along with seeing his love in bliss, and knowing it was him who caused it, pushes Satoshi over the edge, and with one last thrust and a shuddering moan, he lets go inside of Daisuke, who moans softly at the warmth.

Panting heavily, the two finally separate themselves. Satoshi sets Daisuke back down on the seat and smiles at him.

"Have fun?" Daisuke nods as Satoshi reaches over to their now empty boxes of treats and grabs a few napkins.

"Good…" Satoshi grins as he wipes Daisuke's fluids off of himself and Daisuke. "Happy anniversary…" Daisuke smiles and kisses Satoshi lightly on the lips, before pulling away.

"…Can I stop being naked now?" Satoshi chuckles and glances at the floor, looking for their clothes. Once he spots them he pulls them up and tosses Daisuke his clothes before putting on his own.

Once dressed, they both look back up at the movie screen… Only to see that the movie is not only over, but that they had accumulated an audience of their own.

Daisuke blushes madly and side-glances at Satoshi as they see the owner of the Cineplex walk up. Satoshi grins up at everyone.

"I guess we have yet another place we're banned from…"

* * *

**A/N:** ...You KNOW you enjoyed it... And that you were in that audience too. XD 

Now review! Did I write a good one-shot? PRAISE ME SLAVES!

Heart!

**Kupo **


End file.
